The Lost Daughter
by PrncssBunny
Summary: Natalie is the long lost daughter of Professor Xavier and is being persuaded by Mystique and the Brotherhood. Natalie seeks shelter with the X-Men for their protection and they help her to control her powers. Is much better than it sounds. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic… I started writing this story a few years ago and decided to put it up here and finish it.

I don't own X-Men, but three of the characters are mine…. Natalie, Egan, and Kael… they belong to me…. Hehehe.

The Lost Daughter

Chapter One

_"Natalie."_

_ Nothing._

_ "Natalie."_

_ Still nothing._

_ "Natalie, you must come find me. The longer you wait, the worse it will get."_

Natalie mumbled as she rolled over, but bolted awake as she heard his unmistakable voice. After silence fell once more, she fell back asleep.

"Natalie, dear, it's time to get up," her aunt said as she knocked on Natalie's door.

"I'm up," Natalie said as she yawned and looked for her school uniform. She found it neatly folded on her dresser. Natalie examined it for the first time since she had enrolled. _'Damn,'_ she thought. _'Are the skirts short enough? At least the colors are decent.' _The uniform was a deep sapphire blue and silvery white and a touch of black. Natalie picked up her hairbrush and began brushing her long blonde hair. Her beautiful hair was one thing Natalie liked about herself

"Natalie," her aunt called. "You're going to be late. Natalie sighed as she grabbed her backpack and raced down the stairs. "Are you excited?" her aunt asked as they walked out to her car.

Natalie shrugged, "Not really. I've been to a lot of different schools. What makes this one any different?"

Natalie walked down the hallway, silently weaving her way through her peers. Finally she found what she was looking for, her locker.

"Damn lock," she muttered as she hit the locker door lightly only to have the door swing open at an unnatural speed. She put her backpack into her locker, stopping only to grab a notebook and an ink pen, and then left for class. As she walked into the classroom, all fell silent. Natalie could feel all the eyes burning into her. She looked at her classmates and gave them a dazzling smile.

"Attention students," Mr. Jones, the teacher, said as he saw Natalie and motioned for her to come to the center of the room. "We have a new student today. This is Natalie Delune. Ms Delune, who don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Natalie smiled again and let out a little sigh, "Well there isn't much to tell. I have been to almost eight different schools in the past three years. I never seem to stay in one place very long. But while I'm here, just call me Natalie and I hope we can be friends." Natalie looked around the room and found a pair of the most beautiful ocean eyes fixed on her violet eyes.

"Well Ms Delune, you may take your seat behind Mr. Kai," Mr. Jones said as he pointed to the owner of the ocean eyes. Natalie nodded and took her seat. Mr. Jones continued the lesson and it wasn't long before the bell rang for lunch.

Natalie stood up and walked to her locker. As she closed her locker after retrieving some money, she gasped as she saw him. The boy with the ocean eyes.

"My name is Egan," he said calmly.

"Natalie," Natalie said as she blushed.

"Listen, I was wondering, if you don't have any prior arrangements for lunch if maybe… you wanted to sit with me?" Egan asked as he brushed a strand of his silvery blue hair behind his ear.

Natalie smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

Egan smiled and led the way. After ordering some form of food, they retreated to the courtyard and sat under a tall oak street. They had just finished eating when a large shadow hovered over them.

"I thought we told you to stay out of our courtyard or else we were gonna mess you up, freak!" a teen with red hair and freckles shouted.

"Your names aren't on here," Egan replied calmly.

"Get em' boys, get the freak!"

A swarm of preppy boys began to tackle Egan. Natalie was terrified and tried to go to him, but the boy with red hair held her back.

"You're the new girl, Natalie, right?" he asked and Natalie nodded. "Well I'm Tom. Why in the world would you want to associate yourself with freaks like him anyways?"

Natalie glared at him, "What makes Egan any more of a freak than you and your clowns?"

Egan knew it was coming. He knew that Tom was just itching to tell her. _'First Stephanie now Natalie,'_ he thought.

"Some say that Egan is one of them mutants. So it would be best if you steered clear," Tom said.

Egan saw Natalie's eyes widen and a gasp escaped her lips. She looked at Tom, "Do you always believe what others tell you to believe?" Tom's mouth dropped. He was in utter shock as Natalie went to Egan's side and helped him up. "Are you alright?" Natalie asked as she checked for any major injuries.

"I'm good. Listen, I'm gonna go," Egan said as he started to walk away.

"Why?"

Egan looked back at her, "Because, you don't need guys like that hassling you all because of me."

"But Egan!" Natalie said as sadness began to set in. She was pretty sure she just lost what could have been her first friend.

Natalie was silent the rest of the day. Egan knew that this change in her behavior was because of him. _'It will be better this way. At least this way I know she will be safe,'_ he thought.

Once the final bell rang, Natalie went to her locker and began to put her books in her backpack, when a girl from class came up to her. This girl looked rather odd to her. Her cropped black hair and yellow jacket made her seem like a walking firecracker.

"I saw what you did for Egan at lunch," she said.

"Who are you?" Natalie said softly.

"I'm Jubilee. Don't let Egan upset you, that's just the way he is. He doesn't know how to deal with things very well."

"Apparently," Natalie muttered.

"Well, are you doing anything after school?" Jubilee asked. Natalie shook her head. "Well how about you come over so we can hang out? I'm also pretty sure Egan would like that," she asked.

"You live together?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, we both live at Xavior's School for the Gifted."

"If you live at a school for the gifted, then why do you go to school here?" Natalie asked.

Jubilee bit her lip, "Well, the Professor likes us to have a better social life, since some of us tend to be somewhat of loners. So we take most of our general classes here, and then some more… advances classes at the mansion. Listen, I gotta jet, but the offer still stands."

Natalie smiled and picked up her backpack, "Sure, let's go." _'Could he be the one? The Professor? Maybe he will be the one to be able to help me.'_ Natalie and Jubilee walked out to where a blue firebird was parked.

"Egan, looks like you will be sitting in the back. My new friend here is gonna be riding shot-gun," Jubilee said as they all crawled into the car.

"Ah hell no! She is not coming to the mansion. The Professor will not be pleased," Egan argued.

"He is not gonna mind. Besides, he is the one who is always telling us that we need more friends outside the mansion," Jubilee said as they were driving down the road.

Suddenly Natalie noticed a pounding starting to grow in her head. _'NO! Not now, please not now…'_ She screamed in her mind. She put her hands over her ears and began to whimper softly as the pounding grew.

Egan noticed all this immediately, "Jubilee, get to the mansion fast. I think something is wrong with Natalie." Egan tried rubbing Natalie's shoulders to sooth her. Suddenly he heard her voice inside his head. _'Make it stop! Please make it stop! Must get to the Professor. Maybe he can help me.' _

"I can't be sure, but I think there is someone attacking her mind or something," Egan said as he lifted her out of the seat as they arrived at the mansion. A tall red head walked out and started coming towards them.

"What's happened?" the red head, Jean Grey asked. "I keep hearing this strange voice crying out for help."

"She is being attacked." Egan exclaimed.

"No, she is not," an older man in a modern wheelchair said. "Jean, bring her into my study." Jean nodded and took Natalie from Egan's arms. Natalie looked up at Jean and looked as though she was trying to speak but instead collapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Daughter

Chapter Two

They left Natalie in the study and waited for her to regain consciousness. Before long, the Professor came in to check on her.

"Hello Natalie," he said in a gentle voice.

"Hello… X," she replied softly as she looked over at him.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

Natalie nodded as she began to cry, "It keeps getting worse and worse. The voices won't stop screaming at me!"

The Professor embraced her, "It will be alright. I may be able to place a block on the voices, to help ease the noise. But even if I do this, we are going to have to make arrangements for you to start training on a daily basis."

Natalie nodded, "I just need time. But the block will probably do me a lot of good." The Professor nodded and closed his eyes, letting his mind reach out and touch Natalie's. He quickly found and placed a block that helped hold the voices in place. Natalie and the Professor sat and talked in his study for several hours.

"So I see you have met Egan and Jubilee," the Professor said.

"Yes, Professor, Jubilee is very nice. You were right about her," Natalie replied.

"Please call me Xavier, at least for the time being," the Professor asked her with a pleading look in his eyes. Natalie nodded and he smiled. "So what do you think of Egan?"

Natalie blushed slightly, "He is very nice, when he isn't trying to push me away. I see some real potential with him. And there are some sparks there too."

Xavier smiled, "So when will you tell them?"

"Not yet. Not until I know the area is secure. There are still too many factors involved. I won't be endangering people I care about," Natalie said sternly.

Xavier's smiled vanished, "We will need to tell them. They have a right to know."

"I will tell them, but on my own terms," Natalie said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Egan was in the rec room waiting to hear any news about Natalie when he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Egan asked.

Natalie smiled and nodded, "Yup, all better. But I need to be getting home."

Egan nodded, "I can take you, that is, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," Natalie said as they walked out together. They drove the short drive to Natalie's house and Egan was rather surprised that she lived as close as she did to the mansion. "Thanks for driving me home."

Egan smiled, "It was no problem. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Natalie smiled and nodded, "Oh and Egan?" He looked at her. "I'm really glad you are my friend."

"So am I," he replied with a grin. Natalie smiled and walked into her house as Egan drove back to the mansion.

Egan and Natalie began to spend more and more time together over the next few weeks. Whether it was going to dinner, watching movies, or just hanging out, it was obvious to everyone that these two were getting very close.

"Egan, that movie was amazing!" Natalie said as they walked out of the movie theatre.

Egan smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." As they were passing an alley, Egan felt a chill run down his spine. "Run Natalie."

Natalie looked over at him confused, "Huh?"

"RUN!"

Natalie took off running until a strong force picked her up. She looked up and saw the menacing Sabertooth. Egan looked towards the animalistic mutant, glaring.

"Let her go," Egan seethed.

"Whose gonna make me?" Sabertooth snarled. "You?" Sabertooth squeezed Natalie causing her to cry out in pain.

Egan was beyond pissed. _'I don't want to lose her friendship. Hell I don't want to lose her…' _he thought as he pulled a Zippo out of his pocket and lit a small ball of fire in his hand.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Egan said as he empowered the fire in his hand. He launched the fire at Sabertooth's head, causing him to drop Natalie hard on the street.

"This isn't over," Sabertooth said as he ran away. Egan ran to Natalie's side immediately, picking her up and cradling her unconscious body. He carried her to her house, thankful that her aunt wasn't home, and carried her into her room and laid her in bed. As Egan stood there making sure she was going to be alright, he looked around the room and noticed how bare it was. No posters, knickknacks, only a dresser, bed and desk. Egan leaned down and looked at Natalie's sleeping form.

"You deserve so much better," Egan whispered and kissed her forehead. He saw her stir then he left.

Two months went by for Egan and Natalie. Shortly after the incident with Sabertooth, Egan told Natalie that he couldn't hang out with her anymore, that it wasn't safe and that he didn't want to endanger her anymore, and with that he walked out of her life. Natalie had not been her same self since Egan's declaration. Even Egan noticed from afar. Every time she would come to the mansion with Jubilee, he was always gone and if he was there, he acted like she didn't exist. The last day of school was the hardest for Natalie, especially since she felt like she would never see Egan again.

She walked home in the pouring rain, her uniform soaked and plastered to her body. Natalie heard footsteps and turned to find Egan walking. Once he saw her, he began walking in a different direction.

"Please don't go!" Natalie cried as she ran after him. He stopped dead and turned towards her.

"Why do you want me around?" he asked as his long silvery blue hair blew across his face.

Natalie sank to the ground, her uniform skirt getting wet and muddy and her violet eyes shining from unshed tears, "You saved my life. I feel safe around you. You are one of the closest friends I have ever had."

Egan's ocean eyes went from their usual sharpness to a softer, gentler look as he looked at the girl before him. "You couldn't possibly feel safe around me. I am nothing but a freak. A freak who always seems to get you hurt." He knelt down beside her.

She sat there as tears ran down her cheeks, staring at the ground. Suddenly she embraced him and laid her head against his chest. "You are not a freak! You are one of the most perfect people I know. You don't seem to care that you are different. You just enjoy being yourself. That is what I love about you. You are so calm, so collected and at times, so gentle. You are everything I could want in…"

Egan sat there, listening to the angel leaning against him. _'How could I ever explain it to her? No matter how much I care about her, it would never work between us. My secret would destroy her,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed Natalie looking up at him.

She sniffled, "I think I am falling in love with you." She buried her head against his chest and waited for the worst.

Egan was shocked. _'She loves me? How could she? I am nothing and here she is… an angel.'_ How could he respond to this? He knew he loved Natalie more than life itself, but the possibility that she returned his feelings terrified him. He had had only one other girl ever confess love to him, but once he revealed his secret… she ran. How could he be sure that Natalie wouldn't do the same.

"Please… say something," Natalie said with a sob.

"There is no way you could possibly love me," Egan began slowly.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Natalie asked.

Egan looked away, "It's not as easy as that…"

"Why not?"

"I have secrets that would endanger you and I will not let that happen. No one could ever love me," Egan said as his voice grew harsh.

"Is it because you can manipulate fire? Because if that is it, then there is something you need to know about me…" Natalie said as tears ran down her face. _'He deserves to know the truth about me,'_ she heard her mind say. "Egan… I am a…"

Egan stood quickly, "We've gotta get outta here."

"Why?" Natalie asked as Egan quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Danger is very near," Egan said as they began to walk quickly. The sun had dipped low over the horizon and the full moon had begun to rise.

"Danger is already here," a smooth, velvety voice said from the shadows.

"Mystique," Egan spat. " I should have known."

Mystique stepped out of the shadows, "I don't want any trouble. I only want her." She pointed at Natalie. Natalie glared back at her aunt.

*FLASHBACK*

"You can't have her!" Natalie's mother said as she held the infant close.

"You won't be able to control her. She isn't like you! She is like me, a mutant!" Mystique said, clearly getting pissed off.

"Her father can…"

"Her father will do nothing but limit her. She will never know the power she can possess unless I can train her and raise her," Mystique interrupted. "With me is the only way."

*END FLASHBACK*

"You can't have her!" Egan shouted as he moved in front of Natalie.

"I thought there may be some trouble. BOYS!" Mystique called. Out of the shadows, three figures stepped forward. Iceman, Havock, and Spike. They took their stances in front of Mystique. Iceman began to gather energy in his hands; Spike's body began protruding thick spikes; and Havock popped his neck and knuckles. Natalie felt the energy building. _'Egan can't face them on his own,'_ she thought to herself.

The three released their all; Iceman released a stream of ice, Spike shot out several spikes, and Havock shot seismic waves, all aimed straight for Egan. Natalie gasped and knew what she had to do. She grabbed Egan's shoulders and spun him around. Egan fell to the ground and watched as Natalie opened her arms wide.

"Natalie! NO!" Egan cried as the waves of power hit her, but it did not kill her. Instead she absorbed it all, spun around and shot it all back at them. The attack knocked them all out. Egan jumped to his feet and grabbed Natalie. "What in the hell was that?" he shouted. Natalie staggered back and then her whole world went black.

"Professor! Jean! Hank!" Egan shouted at the top of his lungs as he kicked the doors open.

Hank came running from the left, Xavier from the right, and Jean from the top of the stairs. They all stopped dead as they saw Egan holding an unconscious Natalie, both of them soaking wet.

"Natalie!" Xavier cried as he raced to her side. He motioned for Egan to lay her across his lap. Once Egan had her secured, Xavier began to stroke her hair. "Jean, Hank, prep the medical lab. Egan, follow me." Jean and Hank raced the lab as Egan and Xavier followed. "What happened?"

"Mystique, Iceman, Havock, and Spike attacked us. They were after Natalie. When they attacked, Natalie… she… it was like she took it all in and shot it all back to them," Egan said, shaken.

Xavier nodded and looked lovingly at Natalie, "I see she grew into her powers well." Seeing Egan's confusion, Xavier continued. "Do you remember Rogue? Well Natalie's powers are much similar. Instead of absorbing energy through contact like Rogue, Natalie can do it at will. She also has many other abilities. Her telepathic abilities are off the charts, but she is so similar to Rogue that if I didn't know what I know, I would think she is Rogue's daughter. She has trouble controlling her abilities but with the right training she has the potential to be extremely powerful."

"How do you know so much about Natalie?" Egan asked as they made it to the medical lab. Jean and Hank took Natalie from Xavier's lap and began to examine her.

"Because," Xavier said, "She is my daughter." Egan's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I tried to capture the Cajun slang that is normally used by Gambit, cuz let's face it, his son should speak in the same manner. So I apologize if it is not 100% accurate. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

The Lost Daughter

Chapter 3

Natalie lay unconscious for almost four days. During those four days, a million questions were running through Egan's mind.

_'Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me enough to tell me that her father was the Professor?'_ Egan sat in the living room thinking.

"Egan, may I speak to you?" Xavier said, startling Egan. Egan nodded and followed Xavier to his study. Xavier sat there and studied Egan. _'The boy looks so hurt.'_ He thought.

"Why didn't Natalie ever say anything?" Egan asked.

Xavier sighed, "When Natalie was a baby, Mystique tried to convince Corina, Natalie's mother, to give her to Mystique. Corina refused. Corina was a normal human and we had a brief affair, but my duties to the school required the majority of my time. When Corina told me we had a child, I was beyond happy. On the night Corina was supposed to bring Natalie to me, Mystique hired bounty hunters to retrieve Natalie. They murdered Corina and took Natalie. Instead of taking her to Mystique, they took pity on Natalie and raised her. The aunt that she lives with, she is a retired bounty hunter. She contacted me about a year ago and told me how Natalie had already showed her powers and that she would be close. I have been searching for her for twelve years. When she showed up with you and Jubilee, you can't imagine how I felt," Xavier explained.

"But why didn't she tell us she was a mutant? The whole time, she knew, and yet when I pushed her away…" Egan said almost to tears.

Xavier wheeled over to Egan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She knew Mystique would be after her. She was afraid of everything. Her powers, what she is, she just doesn't know how to take it. I just found out that she was looking for me too."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yes," Xavier said. Hank walked in.

"Natalie is awake and wishes to speak with Egan," Hank said, motioning to Egan. Xavier nodded and headed towards the door. "Let's go Egan." Egan stood quickly and followed Xavier and Hank to the Med Lab.

When they reached the Med Lab, Hank led Egan inside. Egan almost burst into tears as he saw Natalie laying there. Her hair was matted and her lips were chapped.

"Egan," she rasped. Egan was by her side instantly and took her hand.

"Natalie," he started.

"Egan," she interrupted with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I am so so sorry. I didn't know what to do. Please, please don't hate me!"

Tears ran down Egan's face as he hugged Natalie, "Never. I could never hate you. You are much to special." Natalie smiled.

"Egan," Xavier said as he entered the room. "Natalie needs her rest. You should be able to help her get home tomorrow if you'd like."

"I have a question," Natalie said.

"Yes?" Xavier replied.

"I need training… badly. Can you train me…," Natalie looked at him, "father?"

Xavier smiled, "I can do one better. How would you like to come live here at the mansion?"

After a week of excitement, Natalie was finally able to settle down and reflect on the events that had taken place. Her aunt had been very accepting about the whole ordeal. In a way, she knew it was coming. Natalie was given her own bedroom. She was a little unsure of the whole situation, but was happy to finally be able to get to know her father and control her powers.

"Hey Natalie!" Jubilee cried out as Natalie was walking out of her room.

"Hi," Natalie said. Jubilee had became her best friend and had been the most accepting person.

"Where you headed?" Jubilee asked.

Natalie shrugged, "I was just getting some air."

Jubilee smiled slyly, "Well, how do you feel about getting in some training?"

"I'd love too," Natalie smiled as they headed towards the Danger Room.

Natalie's abilities seemed to thrive with every workout she threw at them. Her stamina was up and her powers stronger than ever, except one.

"No way!" Natalie said as she shook her head furiously. "My feet are staying on the ground."

"Natalie," Xavier said. "Give it a chance."

"Well, who is going to teach me? No one here can?" Natalie said.

"I can sug'," a southern voice said as she came up behind her. Natalie turned and shrieked.

"ROGUE! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" Natalie said excitedly as she embraced Rogue.

"It's great ta see ya too sug'. Da Professor said ye be stayin here now and I just had ta come see ya. So, shall we get started?" Rogue said and Natalie nodded. They both headed outside.

Egan had been trying to give Natalie space so that she could get settled into the mansion. Funny thing was, it seemed like she already fit in. He knew he needed to see her, but every time he would go to see her, he would get too nervous and run the other direction. Egan watched as Rogue pulled Natalie into the air and began giving her lessons.

"Chere is a beauty, non?" Kael said as he walked up behind Egan. Kael was every bit his father's son. The boy looked so much like Gambit it was scary, red eyes and all. "She's grown up since de last time I saw her."

Egan turned towards Kael, "When did you ever see Natalie?"

Kael smiled, "It tis been about two years. Natalie and I used ta be inseparable before her aunt moved her. Once Natalie discovered dat we were mutants and we figured out what she was, Mom was always helpin her. Me thinks she loves havin someone dat she can train. Dad always trained me since I had his powers, but Mom had no one. Chere is always helpin Mom, and Mom is always helpin her."

Egan frowned, but it disappeared as Natalie flew up to the balcony that Egan and Kael were occupying.

"Egan, look!" Natalie exclaimed as she landed on the railing.

"You are doing good," Egan replied and Natalie gave him a hug. It was then that she noticed Kael.

"KAEL!" Natalie cried as she threw herself into his open arms. "Are you here with Rogue? Where is Gambit?"

Kael gave her his sexy tilted smile, "Aye, I'm here with Mom, Dad should be here in a few days. How are ye? It has been far too long since I seen ya, chere. I see ye'r flight has improved since we last saw each other."

Natalie blushed, "I am getting better slowly. Well, I gotta get back to training, you know how Rogue is," Natalie stood back on the ledge and prepared to take off when Kael grabbed her hand.

"Wanna grab a bite ta eat tonight? Catch up on de ol' times?" Kael asked as Egan was fuming behind him.

Natalie thought for a second, "Sure, pick me up at eight." With that Natalie took off back to where Rogue was waiting patiently. Kael began to walk away when Egan stopped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Egan snarled. Kael looked confused. "Why Natalie? Go toy with Jubilee or Kitty, anyone but Natalie!" Egan growled.

Kael smiled, "Because…. Chere and I have…history. What's wrong, can't handle a little friendly competition?" Kael shrugged Egan off and left him to his thoughts.

_'I don't want to lose Natalie, not to that… that Cajun. But how could I beat him? There is nothing special about me,'_ Egan thought solemnly as he went to his room.

Later that night, while Natalie was getting ready to go out with Kael, Jubilee noticed that Egan was nowhere to be found. Jubilee could tell that something was bothering Egan, but he refused to say what it was. She decided to talk to Natalie to find out just for sure what was going on between her and Kael.

"Hey Jubilee," Natalie said cheerfully as she opened her door.

"Are you going on a date?" Jubilee asked.

"A date? Oh goodness, no. If you mean me going out with Kael, you've got it all wrong. Kael and I have been the best of friends since we were younger," Natalie said with a giggle. "I have feelings for someone else."

"Egan?" Jubilee asked.

Natalie nodded, "I just wish he wouldn't avoid me so much. I know he has feelings for me, but he is so confusing. It's like one day he is showing me how much he cares, then the next… It's like I am the walking plague and he can't get away from me fast enough."

A knock was heard on the door, "Chere, are you ready to go?"

Natalie opened the door, "I'm ready," then turned to Jubilee as she walked about behind her, "If you see him, can you tell him I need to speak with him?" Jubilee nodded then began to walk down the hallway towards her room when she saw a note taped to her door.

_Jubes-_

_Sorry but I needed a stress reliever._

_Don't let Natalie worry about me, Kael will show her a good time._

_I should be back by dawn, so don't worry._

_-Egan_

Jubilee had a bad feeling as she took the note off of her door and went inside her room, but dismissed it.

Natalie and Kael were having a great time. After they had went to the local burger place, they decided to take a walk in the park to catch up.

"So chere, ye really like de Pyro?" Kael asked.

Natalie smiled, "Yeah, I do. He's always lookin out for me. He put his life on the line for me when Mystique came after me again. I just wish he would make up his mind."

Kael looked at her confused, "Make up his mind?"

"It's just, he confuses me. There are some times that I am not sure that he has the same feelings for me that I do for him."

Kael put his arm around her and pulled her close, "He loves ye, aye can tell. Just give him ti…" His last words faded as he saw a couple that were engrossed in each other on a park bench not too far from them.

"E… E… Egan," Natalie studdered.

"Egan," Kael growled. The ocean eyes that were usually so calm were wild as they met Natalie's. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she took off from the horrible sight as Kael stalked up to Egan and pulled him off of the slutty blonde.

"Ye stupid son of a bitch!" Kael hollered angrily. Egan struggled to get out of Kael's grasp. "Aye don't think so," Kael said as he dragged Egan all the way back to the mansion. Kael kicked the door of the mansion open and threw Egan in the doorway, startling several of the X-Men.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xavier asked sternly.

"Kael, sug', what is going on?" Rogue asked. "Where is Natalie?"

"Ma petite took off after seein dis piece of trash cozyin up to some whore," Kael spat angrily.

"Like she cares," Egan spat back at him. "You stole her heart, you filthy Cajun."

"Ye really are an idiot!" Kael started. "Dis Cajun wished he had even a quarter of de love she has for ye."

"How would you know?" Egan shouted.

"Cuz de whole time we were together tonight, chere kept tellin me how ye were de one who had stolen her heart. She wanted ma' approval of ye since aye am her best friend!" Kael said. "But now, chere is in so much pain, all because of ye! Aye have to find her." Kael headed for the door, Egan jumped up and went to follow Kael, but not before Kael flashed him a look clearly telling him to "go to hell". "Don't even tink about it," Kael said as he slammed the door behind him.

Egan sank to the floor and put his head in his hands, "It's all my fault! Natalie could be in danger and it's all my fault!"

"Is that what you meant by 'relieving stress'?" Jubilee said harshly as she walked towards Egan.

Those words hit Egan like a slap in the face, "Jubs… I can explain!... I thought…," Egan pleaded.

"One of my best friends is out there, in pain, because the man she loves got jealous and stupid when he never even made a move!" Jubilee cried.

Egan's eyes began to tear up as he ran to his room.


End file.
